


Prying Eyes

by ThrillerBarkin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, dw they have a safeword and everything, haha how do i explain this one, technically...., these tags dont quite feel correct but im still learning this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerBarkin/pseuds/ThrillerBarkin
Summary: There's something Robin would like to see and well, Sanji's hardly the guy to say no to a pretty lady.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Prying Eyes

“Robin-chwan~ Robin-chwan~” The day possibly couldn't get any better. The sun was out, the sea was blue, he hadn’t seen Zoro in a full 12 hours, AND, most importantly of all, their lovely, lovely Robin had asked him (him specifically!!) for help. 

Oh, the romance on the high seas. He’d go to the ends of the earth for her. Sure, he had no clue what she had actually wanted, but with a twirl in place in the long quiet hallways of the Thousand Sunny, he only found visions of greener pastures in his future.

Maybe she needed a meal or dessert or a drink, for which he was certainly the one and only expert for the case, but maybe she just needed someone to hold a book for her? Maybe she needed a lap to rest her head on.

His feet picked up speed at a frightening pace. “ROBIN-CHAN I’LL BE THERE FOR YOUUUUUUU~!”

He felt lighter than air (or, might have been walking on air, hard to remember at this point) and floated into the room he’d been called into- her BEDROOM, of all places, and he took a deep breath upon seeing her immaculate beauty, sitting on the mattress. Her head lifted from being miles deep into her latest book, and they made eye contact- his arms were out to hug her, but soon he reigned himself back in, and posed his coolest pose, just for her.

“Good Afternoon, I heard you needed my help and I rushed here right away!”

“I see that, Mr. Cook.” She smiled, her expression gentle, but aloof, and he felt his heart swell with joy. “Thank you.”

“No, thank YOU~!” He swooned. “What do you need? What is it that I can do for a lovely beauty such as yourself?”

There was a gentle click of the door closing behind him. He turned his head a little, just barely seeing the bare tan arm clicking the door into a locked position. He turned his full attention back to Robin as she closed the book and let it rest on the bed besides her. Two more hands pulled a box out from under the bed, and pushed it over to him.

“This may be alot to ask….” Robin said slowly, crossing one leg over the other, and leaning her chin onto her hand. “But it's a very special task, Mister. Cook, only for you. Of course, if you don’t want to try it on-”

“Of COURSE, I want to try it on, Robin-chwan~!” He hopped to pick up the box, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Anything to make you happy!”

“Oh, how happy it would make me.” She said, and it was like music to his ears. “You can have a seat when you’re done.”

He was almost done by the time she had finished speaking, a whirlwind of love and emotion and clothing(?) and he sat on the floor, his legs folded under him, just as happy as a button.

Then, his awareness really kind of came back to him.

“It looks good on you, Mister Cook.”

He focused on Robin and almost bit straight though his cigarette, swallowing thickly. He was looking at her, but she was looking at him all over. He finally let his eyes drop once they met gazes again, and if anything, Robin’s smile was warmer. He looked down at his bare legs, and barely caught sight of the lacy fabric hanging off his shoulders and spanning his chest- the same soft black fabric that was over his crotch.

There was dead silence, and he felt heat creep though his face to the very tips of his ears. He stared hard into the wooden floorboards.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

He was in a bra and panties. Sitting on the floor before Robin. And she was being so casual….

His ears felt like they were on fire. His hands clenched tightly. “I….”

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Robin’s voice was still casual, still pleasant like she was commenting on a summer breeze. “I knew there was a chance you would jump head first without really thinking about it, but it's not really fun if you can’t enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it….?” Sanji tried to lift his head to look at her, but he felt too embarrassed still. “Enjoy.... What, me making a fool out of myself?” He forced out a dry chuckle. “If the others saw me like this I’d never live it down.”

“That’s why they’re for my eyes only. Enjoying this. Enjoying you, Mister Cook.”

A hand sprouted from his chest, just as graceful and lithe as ever, and tried to push his chin up, but after he initially resisted, the hand went away. He still stared at the floor, honestly feeling…. Confused. Like, this was the worst thing ever, right? Well, maybe not being being ‘enjoyed’ by a woman, but-

“Sanji-san, I do mean it.”

His eyes lifted to her immediately, a shaky breath causing his chest to heave, causing the lace to brush against his skin, and nipples. He shivered.

Her gaze was just as mysterious, but kind. “I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to do. All you have to do is say the word, and I’ll turn the other way so you can get redressed, and we never have to speak of this again.”

There was a lengthy silence, Sanji rubbing his arm with his opposite hand, and gingerly pulling the bra strap up on his shoulders. “I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I left a lady in need.” were his carefully chosen words.

Robin covered her mouth to chuckle. “I suppose if this is considered ‘in need’” she cooed. “We won’t be doing anything physical, I just wanted to observe for a little while, but if you ever get uncomfortable or want to finish up…..” She hummed thoughtfully. “Just say ‘history’.”

He hummed nervously, but nodded.

“Now, please let me see.”

He bit into his cigarette again, but slowly put down his arms, exposing the lace bra again. He leaned back onto his hands, with a slow sigh, trying to relax himself.

“Your legs too, Mister cook.”

He looked up to the ceiling, watching the smoke float from his lips, and after a moment, spread his legs. The lace brushed against his crotch and a shiver shot up his spine- it was light, feathery touches but he felt like he could make out each individual pattern.

“You look so nice.” Robin’s voice drifted back to his ears, bringing him back to earth. “As soon as I saw this in the shops I could picture you in it. It really fits your body. I was surprised I accurately guessed your chest size.”

Robin? Wondering about his chest size? He gasped again, closing his eyes, and fighting his body not to press his knees back together. His back arched inward, pressing his chest out towards the archaeologist. 

“Very good, Mister Cook.” She said. “I want to see everything…. I want to see all of you. I’ve wanted to explore every inch of your body with my eyes. I’ve always been so curious. It looks very delicious on you.”

His body was absolutely taut with tension, but at her words, his hips raised off the ground momentarily, twitching before snapping back into position. He found himself panting, and his eyes focused harder on the ceiling.

“You seem to like hearing that….” Robin pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you like me talking about your body?”

Sanji bit his lip, but didn’t speak.

“Tell me, Mister Cook.” She said. “Do you want me to continue talking about you? About how nice you look in lingerie?” 

He swallowed what felt like a mouth full of ash. “Y… Yes.”

“Yes, please.” She gently corrected him. “Gentlemen should be polite.”

“Yes, please” His voice tapered into a whimper, his hips raising again.

“You’re aroused, Mister Cook. Your cock is hard.”

It was shocking, hearing words like that at all, let alone from their kind calm and collected archaeologist. His hips thrusted upwards again, and he opened his eyes to watch himself on display. The lace underwear was stretched outwards, but seemed to be moving with him, the very tip of his cock pushing out of the waistband. “Ah---” he could feel his heart in his throat. “Sorry, sorry-”

“You shouldn’t be sorry.” Robin. “You’re enjoying yourself, and I’m enjoying myself. What’s there to be sorry about?” 

He could feel her eyes crawling back along his body, picking him apart further as he was coming undone. 

“Your nipples are sticking out through the fabric. I wonder if it feels good. I wonder... if you want to touch them.”

He kind of did, but his arms seemed locked in place, and he was absolutely paralized besides his erratic thrusts into the air. He leaned his head back again, before pressing his chin to his chest, breathing harshly.

“I wonder, I wonder.” Robin hummed. “I wonder how far we could get just like this” She thoughtfully traced her lips with her fingers. “Mister Cook, please look this way.”

It was a struggle- forgotten cigarette ash spilled down his quivering stomach, and his hands clutched even tighter, but he managed one more endless second of eye contact with Robin, who watched him like he held the secrets she was looking for.

“Come.”

His head snapped back, his eyes rolling closed and his teeth bared, and he came almost immediately, painting his stomach with white streaks, and immediately felt all his strength leave him. He slumped over, barely caught with the half a dozen hands catching him on the way down and giving his head a place to rest. He heaved tiredly, finally peeking up at Robin, who was smiling brightly, standing over him before crouching by him, reaching out to smooth out his hair. The real first contact seemed like another shock, but he was too tired to react to it.

“You should get a bath, but when you’re able to. I’ll make sure you can get some peace and quiet to recover.

“Thank you….” He mumbled

“No Mister Cook, thank you.” Her smile was ever so slightly changing, and held so many unsaid words that he now sort of hungered for. “I hope we can do this again, when you’re up to it?”

“Oh-” Sanji didn’t know why he was surprised, but he nodded with all the might he could muster. This earned him a little laugh and a head pat which he was absolutely living for, but as she left the room to start the bath for him, he finally began to wonder what the hell just happened?


End file.
